Uma breve conversa
by Lain Lang
Summary: Songfic - So Hoje - Ron e Hermione COMPLETA


Notas da autora: 

Como o amor sobrevive à guerra? 

Uma fic com uma breve conversa entre Ron e Hermione e baseada na música do Jota Quest – Só Hoje 

Desculpa _ sem continuação 

**_Boas pessoas são fáceis de manipular. Os sentimentos e atos de boas pessoas são previsíveis para inimigo, mas ele será derrotado pelos mesmos sentimentos e atos de amor, amizade, coragem e a escolha pelo caminho mais certo, não pelo mais fácil. _**

_Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito _

nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa 

depois de um dia normal 

  


Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis 

e te beijar a boca de um jeito 

que te faça rir, que te faça rir 

  


Hoje eu preciso te abraçar 

sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa 

pra esquecer os meus anseios 

e dormir em paz 

  


Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua 

qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir 

alegria em estar vivo 

  


Hoje eu preciso tomar um café ouvindo você suspirar 

e dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia 

que eu faço tudo errado sempre 

  


Hoje eu preciso de você com qualquer humor 

com qualquer sorriso 

Hoje só tua presença vai me deixar feliz, só hoje! 

** Hogwarts – Natal (sétimo ano) **

** Hermione havia recebido um bilhete _dele_. E mesmo sabendo que não poderia ir se encontrá-lo, não agüentou, ela atendeu a seu chamado e fora para a torre de Astronomia.**

** Na torre havia um terraço bem em cima da sala de aula que dava para o céu aberto, o local era ali, mas estava nevando.**

** Ela o encontrou logo que chegara, o uniforme preto e o cabelo vermelho se destacavam bastante na neve branca que cobria a torre. Ron estava de costas por isso nem a notou, ela anunciou sua chegada com um simples...**

** - Feliz Natal. **

** - Feliz Natal... **

** Ele continuou de costas, mas Hermione andou até ficar do lado dele. **

** - Não está muito tarde para um enc- uma reunião? **

** Ron soltou um riso e uma grande fumaça saiu de sua boca. **

** - Qual o problema com 'encontro'? – num tom divertido. **

** - Nenhum, só achei... inapropriado para a _ocasião_. **

** - Inapropriado... Para a ocasião? Que ocasião? **

** - Esse! – ela apontou a mão para ele, estressada. **

** - 'Esse', Mione, _é_ um encontro. **

** Ele agora a encarava, mas apenas com o rosto, seu corpo ainda estava imóvel. E ela apenas olhava para a neve. **

** - Tenho um presente para você. **

** Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, estava surpresa. **

** - Obri... gada... **

** - De nada. **

** - Posso abrir? **

** - Claro... **

** Ela abriu o pequeno pacote, devagar. Era um pequeno anel prateado. Hermione sorriu para ele. **

** - É muito fofo – e ela colocou o anel no dedão, mas Ron a impediu. **

** - Não é _nesse_ dedo... – ele falou colocando o anel no anular da direita. **

** - Eu não posso... **

** - Claro que pode. **

** Desesperada a procura de uma desculpa para recusar o presente, ela falou: **

** - Eu não tenho nenhum presente para você. **

** - Eu não preciso de um, eu _já ganhei_... **

** Hermione corou um pouco, Ron sentiu uma felicidade nele e falou sem pensar, olhando para ela: **

** - Eu gosto de você. **

** - Eu– também gosto de você. **

** Ela respondeu olhando para o horizonte. **

** - Quero dizer – ele colocou a mão em sua própria nuca – Eu _realmente _gosto de você. **

** Hermione virou a cabeça em direção a ele, mas ainda não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos. **

** - Eu sei. **

** E caiu-se um silêncio desconfortável. Para se liberar daquela tortura que estava sendo a reunião, ela disse: **

** - Está frio aqui em cima. **

** - É... eu poderia te esquentar... **

** Ela riu e ele podia sentir que seu coração ficara mais leve, isso só fazia com que ele tivesse mais vontade de fazer: **

** - Eu quero te beijar... **

** - Eu sei... – ainda com vestígio de que acabara de rir, ela deu um passo para trás. **

** - Seria meu presente de Ano Novo. **

** Ron deu dois passos em direção a ela e ficou perigosamente perto dela. **

** - Nós deveríamos não marcar mais esses encontros... **

** - Agora é um encontro? **

** Ele se aproximou mais ainda, fazendo com que ele sentisse a respiração dele. **

** - Não me convide mais... **

** - Então não venha mais... – ele segurou as duas mãos dela. **

** - Nós temos prioridades. **

** - É... nós temos – e ele já encostava os lábios deles nos delas. **

** Mas, antes que pudesse transformar num beijo, ela desviou o rosto e se soltou dele. **

** - Por quê?! – Ron elevou o tom da voz. **

** - Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra, estamos lutando nela! **

** - O que tem a ver com nossa relação?! **

** - Seremos previsíveis se tivermos algo mais do que amizade, o inimigo pode... **

** - Eu só estou tentando me lembrar por que eu estou lutando! **

** Hermione tremeu, ele não poderia estar dizendo que estava lutando por ela, poderia? Ela cerrou os punhos e disse: **

** - Você está lutando pela sua família, seus amigos... e por você mesmo. **

** - E a minha namorada? **

** - Você não tem nam- **

** - Não fui eu que recusei! **

** - E como você acha que o namoro ia durar nisso tudo?! Será que você não aprendeu nada?! **

** Ela perdera o controle, já estava gritando e fazia gestos bruscos. Ron abriu a boca para responder ao mesmo tom, mas a fechou e olhou para o horizonte, tentando se acalmar. **

** Depois de um silêncio para acalmar os nervos, Hermione resolveu falar, mas Ron falou primeiro: **

** - Você é sempre tão racional, não sabe o quanto é difícil ficar ao lado de alguém com quem gostaria muito de poder ficar mais perto. **

** - Você sabe que isso não é verdade... **

** - É, realmente não sei ... mas não sei é de mais nada. Não sei se algum dia você já gostou de mim, não sei se ainda sente o mesmo que eu sinto e não sei se sairei vivo dessa... **

** - Não diga essas coisas. **

** - Por quê?! Não é verdade?! **

** E lá iam os dois, começando a brigar, de novo. **

** - Não! Não é verdade! Você não vai morrer e eu AINDA sou apaixonada por você! – e ela andou com passos fortes e apressados em direção a entrada do castelo. **

** Fim da discussão. **

** Ron a ouviu se confessando, mas foi tomado por uma surpresa e levou um tempo para processar que ela estava indo embora. **

** - Fique comigo. **

** Ele havia corrido e a abraçado por trás, o mais forte que pode, murmurando em seu ouvido com uma voz firme_. Fique comigo_. **

** Ela odiava isso, realmente odiava. Seu coração dizia uma coisa e a mente outra, como se não bastante a guerra que ocorria no mundo dos bruxos, ocorria uma dentro de si mesma. Por fim, sua mente vencera, como sempre. **

** - Eu não... **

** - Só esta noite... **

** - Ron...- ela se virou para vê-lo e seu coração parecia que estava vencendo – se eu ficar... ficarei para sempre. **

** - Não é uma má idéia. **

** E seu rosto se aproximou novamente do dela, pois ela já estava em seus braços. Mas, novamente, fora recusado. **

** - É claro que é! – e ela se soltou, ficando de costas para ele – É melhor assim, sem ter começado... **

** - Verdade ou senão ficarei viciado em você. **

** Hermione virou a cabeça, deixando que Ron visse metade de sua face, e deu um sorriso triste. **

** - Me desculpe... **

** E ela virou a cabeça, mas ele viu que ela havia deixando uma lágrima cair. Hermione foi embora, deixando Ron sozinho na neve. **

** FIM **


End file.
